Pelé in Equestria
by Foster2017
Summary: Earth most famous Footballer is now in Equestria to repeat his history on Earth but a mare in Equestria or known as the night princess may find herself Has a crash on him.but he form is as male Alicorn but he cutie mark is two football shores in black and gold and a football that is use for the world cup.but he time in Equestria is going to be a nobody to a famous hoofball player..


Equestria, Canterlot Castle

As Princess Celestia is reading a new book she got from Planet Earth, where the home of the human race's live have one of it best history's in football who have scored 1281 goals in just 1363 game's and his name is well known in Earth football games and that name is known Pelé, but as she still reading about his history about himself from a young age or as a nobody to a legendary player for his clubs and county which is known as Brazil, but one county that he has been to is well known for it ages with Kings and Queens as is ruler is known as Great Britain and land that has peace over a long time from year 1970s an onwards but the one person he show respect for is the Queen Elizabeth 2, but She is England longest ruler in it history as she pass over her 60 years as queen. But as she is still reading through his book she doesn't realize that she is using another spell that will bring Pelé into Equestria but know that she realized about this she is a bit to late to stop it because a portal open up in her room as it is showing planet Earth, but a human that is well known for earth just walk through it with out realize about this portal open up in his house what look like a raining day where he live in Brazil.

"I wonder where I am now? Pelé said out loud so Celestia can hear him.

"You are in my room Mr Pelé. Celestia said to him but with her actions with him she realized that on Earth horse's or ponys don't talk like in Equestria.

"Did you just talk? Pelé said back to her as he might just be in a dream back at his house.

"Yes I did is their something wrong about it? Celestia said to him as she knows about the Earth Animals.

"Yes I think I am dreaming about a talking Alicorn that is a rare animal back home and she can read my mind. Pelé said to her as she is not reading his maid but her sister who is the one reading it, to make sore he is no treat toward Equestria.

"Well I would like to know your real name please Mr Pelé? Celestia said to him as she likes to get to know a legendary footballer.

"My real name is Nascimento but Earth football fans know me as Pelé because it easier to remember then my real name. Pelé said to her but went on to say"now that you know my name and I would like to know your name and your sister name who I guess is in my mind? Pelé said to her by surprised her that he knows that is her sister after all.

"My name is Princess Solo Celestia, but most know me as Princess Celestia and I'm the ruler of Equestria and I'm the goddness of the Sun, but my sister who is reading your mind is called Princess Luna but she is still known as Nightmare Moon for some of the ponys in Equestria, but some just a fear of her intake she return back to her bad side, but I don't know what you think of her is up for you to think about it. But I will have to charge your forum into a Alicorn, because it fit you every well. Celestia said to him as she called her sister to come into her room to help to charge him into a Alicorn pony that will be the same high as Luna but a little bigger than her.

"You Mr Pelé just need to keep in mind what colour you like your skin to be an your mane and tail as well but as your forum is a Alicorn you have to think of a thing you been great at your time in Earth. So it can appear on your back side like my is the moon because I rise and lower it every day in my life so far. And Celestia one is the Sun because she does the same as me but with the sun instead. Luna said to him as she made her way so she is opposed her sister with Pelé in the middle of them.

"This may hurt Mr Pelé so be warn about it. Celestia said to him as she and Luna both started their magic up so they can used the spell on him so he can fit perfectly in Equestria. So as the sister take hour on this spell that changed Pelé form for the long time but only when he wish to return to home planet. But now standings in the middle of the two sisters is another Alicorn pony but a male one who is known as Pelé an he coat colour is now a yellowish red colour, but he mane and tail are both his novel colour black, but on his flank what is known as a cutie mark is two football shores in black and gold along with world cup football. Because he telnet is football because he sorces so many goal in his time before retiring in 1977. But now he is in a new world which has football but it know as hoofball instead but he got his speed and stamina back up just like he is 17 year old again. But h doesn't realized that the reason why Luna look in his mind instead of her sister is because she has a crush on him because she read about him in his book about every games and goals he done. But he soon realized about her feeling toward her as he get to know both of them but he know himself well that he got a crush on the night princess himself. But it not the time to think about love but to get to know them well.

But he got lot to learn about his new form of a Alicorn like learning how to used magic from his horn and to learn how to fly as a novel pagesus does but with both of the sister helped he can learn in just about month only if he listened to every word they stayed about magic or flying in the air. But he doesn't know who be taken what lessons for him.

"Sis I think it best is I teach him how to fly because you know more about magic then me. Luna said to her as she knows the right roles of flying safety even at night she likes to fly around the capital from time to time.

"I don't mind that Luna, but it be best for him to learn the right about the magic we used all the time. But I guess we take it easy with him as he is in a new body after all. Celestia said to her sister who nod back to her but she just made her way back to her room so she could take some rest before her duty start at night time. An along with teaching Pelé how to fly under the night sky, but she doesn't know that he think about how she work the night sky so she has to wait to find out later on in the day.

"So Mr Pelé let me teach you how to used magic by showing you in your mind and after that we started to move things with magic. Celestia said to him as she was really to teach him more then she did to Twilight who is her number one student but now she get the chance to teach planet Earth best footballer in the world by magic.

"I has to say Mr Pelé we did used to has some human's in Equestria for some years but they just have to return to Earth because they are more famous there then here. But i just hope you stay here because my sister has feeling toward you, but I would like to see her happy again, so my offer is will you stay in Equestria to become a new legend here in Equestria or maybe became a prince if Luna ask you to marriage her. So the question is stay for ever or return to Earth in three years time? Celestia said to him as she knows that Luna has a crash on him along time now because she been watching his dreams.

"I will stay in Equestria for my age in Earth may be coming to an end. But to restart my career as a hoofball player so I can break Equestria goal record to match my earth goals numbers in so many matchs I has played. Pelé said to her as he will be Equestria longer human to stay in Equestria in history.

"So I guess why not you go and get some rest so tomorrow we can start your lessons about magic Mr Pelé. One last thing watch out for Luna because she might be in your dreams tonight. Celestia said to him as he made his way over toward her bed because she let him stay with her tonight so he room can be really for the next day for him."one last thing Mr Pelé just beware of who you are next to tonight. She said to him as he being to fall asleep for late with Luna in his time in flying.


End file.
